


Coffee Shop Lovers

by florelflowers



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, another coffee shop AU, because i love them so much, both toonz and delirious are hopeless boys in love, with ohm and evan as the two who find it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florelflowers/pseuds/florelflowers
Summary: Based off the prompt: you’ve caught me checking you out in what I thought was a subtle way too many times and now you’re calling me out on it what do I do???Mainly ohmtoonz, but h2ovanoss is still present.





	Coffee Shop Lovers

 

 

It’s all Jon’s fault, he swears it is. 

Or, more accurately, Jon’s inability to talk to cute guys who make coffee and therefore proceeds to drag him along on his routinely “Saturday Is Coffee Day” run. Really, Luke only goes along to see Jon form into a stuttering mess when the cute guy, Evan, asks for his order with this cheeky smile like he knows what he does to the nervous man, and also because free coffee, of course, but that’s just a bonus.

“Oh my god,” Jon breathes, eyes wide in horror as they take their usual spot in a worn booth; it’s the only good one that sits next to the window, where Luke tends to look out when Jon goes on a rant about how certain cuties shouldn’t be allowed to be so cute, “Did you hear me? I couldn’t even say thank you without fumbling over my words.”

“Oh, believe me, I heard. Actually I think the whole shop heard you.” 

Jon kicks at him under the table, but Luke laughs, enjoying his friends embarrassment a little too much, as always. 

“Fuck off. I’m sure you’ve been nervous around someone you’re into before.” 

He shrugs, humming softly and trying to recall a time but coming up short, “Nah, I’m pretty good at wooing the pants off people. It’s kinda my thing.”

Jon snorts, wiping at his nose when snot comes out, (Luke would be disgusted, but he’s sadly become accustomed to Jon’s gross ways and really he just feels sorry for the guy Evan, because he knows the other is into Jon and he pities what he’ll have to put up with-when one of them finally gets the guts to ask out the other-).

“As if-” He’s cut off by a soft cough, and they look up, immediately seeing the huge cups the shop uses for just a small amount of coffee, and then, well, Luke’s brain short circuits after that. 

“Here’s…” The guy trails off, the kind smile that was previously on his face falls, and he frowns as he stares down at the mugs in his hands. 

“I don’t remember which is which, god I’m so sorry, this is only my second day here and I swear my memory sucks for a job like this. I’ll take it back and double check.”

Jon waves his hand, goofy smile already in place that never seems to leave, “Don’t worry about it! Coffee is coffee, we’ll figure it out.”

“Are you sure? I swear I can just ask Evan.” At Evan’s name, Jon, embarrassingly, let’s out a squeak and quickly looks to Luke for some sort of assistance, but honestly he hasn’t been paying attention, instead staring at the beautiful man in front of them with this soft glow and bright eyes and  _ oh god he’s looking at me. _

“You’re hot-I mean good. Holy shit I mean you’re good, we’ll keep the coffee’s.” 

At the man’s confused stare but blushing cheeks, Luke’s mind suddenly becomes a frantic mantra of  _ what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. _

He can’t meet the dude’s gaze as he slowly places the cups down, can’t even mutter an apology as he walks away, and he certainly can’t deal with the snickers coming from a very amused Jon.

“Don’t you dare say anything.” He huffs, pointedly keeping his eyes looking out the window, but that only prompts Jon to full on laugh, and the heat that had been steadily crawling up his neck grows faster as he sees people turn to look at them from the corner of his eye.  

“It’s just kinda your thing, huh?”

_ “Shut up.”  _ He hisses, scowling when he takes a sip of his drink too fast and it burns his tongue.

Jon is still laughing though, and against his brain’s screams of  _ don’t fucking look,  _ he takes a peek at the counter, praying the guy isn’t off telling everyone about the horrible encounter.

Unfortunately, and with his horrible luck, the guy turns to look over at the exact same time, and they both kind of just end up staring at one another, frozen at being caught. He’s the first to look away, quickly, and he nearly snaps his neck in his hurry of averting his eyes; his breathing is a bit erratic, and his heart won’t stop beating in this rapid speed that’s never happened before and dear god he feels like he’s going to have a heart attack.

“Jon I think I’m dying.”

“From embarrassment, yeah.”

He rolls his eyes, and chooses to clutch at his chest, staring at Jon panickedly and confused, “No I mean like my heart has never been this fast before and overall I just feel really hot and shaky.”

Jon gets this soft look on his face, as he lowers his cup and grabs at Luke’s limp wrist, squeezing softly, “I know you’re like this incredible flirt who doesn’t ever get nervous, but that’s what happens to the rest of us when we fuck up in the worst way possible in front of the people we’re into.”

At Luke’s incredulous expression, he offers a crooked smile, shrugging one shoulder. 

“Are you sure?” He breathes, not ready to believe he’s stooped down to Jon’s level just because there was a hot guy talking to him.

“Oh yeah. What you’re feeling? That’s me when I talk to Evan, with the whole, y’know, stuttered words and red face, and the constant stare because it’s nearly impossible to look away.”

“That’s horrible.”

Jon hums, wincing when he takes a sip of the coffee, “Yeah, well, when you’re as clueless when it comes to good looking guys like me, you get used to it. Also, this is definitely your coffee because it tastes like ass and in need of a lot of sugar.”

Just because he apparently loves to torture himself, he sneaks another glance at the godlike stranger, but, of course, gets caught not even a minute later; the guy smiles in this soft way, and though it’s entirely cute and makes Luke’s heart skip a beat it’s not what he needed and he swiftly turns back to Jon, ignoring the grabby hands that reach for the cup still in front of him. 

“I’m never coming back here again, got it?” 

**

It’s a lie, of course. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with going in? I really don’t want to deal with your ass like last time.” 

He sounds concerned, but the smug smile on his face says he does, in fact, want Luke to go in and embarrass himself, to remind him about it later because apparently  _ “it’s about time someone made you weak”,  _ whatever the hell that means though, because Luke is certainly  _ not weak,  _ especially for a guy he doesn’t even know. 

“I’m going.” He huffs, pushing past Jon and swinging the door open, immediately getting hit with the strong smell of coffee, and a warmth that is inviting, unlike anything else he’s ever felt. Briefly, he breathes in through his nose, although it’s pointless, because he’s definitely not going to make a fool of himself and Jon will know it was just a one time thing.

Except, when he storms up to the counter, anxious to get this whole thing over with, there’s a face and a smile that greets him which makes him freeze, and a soft but cheerful voice, airy as it quips, “Hello!”

_ Fuck.  _

“Don’t mind him, he’s had a rough morning. Anyways, I’ll have the most sugariest, or sugary?” Jon waves his hands, eyes scanning for a certain black haired “angel”. “I don’t know the term but whichever coffee has the most sugar in it, I’ll take! He’ll just have black coffee, his soul is a little evil like that.”

The man laughs, almost quiet, but Luke hears anyways and it’s the prettiest sound he’s ever heard, it has to be, because everything about this stranger with the red cheeks and welcoming aura is the true definition of anything pretty and so it only makes sense that even his laugh would leave Luke’s knees weak, as he wobbles over to their normal spot.

“So,” Jon starts, doing his best to hide his shit eating grin, but it’s useless, when Luke glares at him and he lets out the annoyingly bright smile anyways.

“It doesn’t mean anything, okay I just-I’m losing my cool but it’s not because of him.”

Jon raises his hands, leaving Luke’s agitation to only grow because he’s just so  _ frustrated;  _ he’s always the one to leave people longing after him and it’s such a sudden change, to be on the opposite side this time, as he glances at the counter, seeing the stupid gorgeous face smiling at other customers, unaware of what he’s doing to Luke and the whole situation is utterly unfair.

And because his mind hates him and does their own thing, he can’t stop staring, instead finds himself memorised by how he moves, swiftly and effortlessly, like a whirlwind stuck in a small shop, forced to make coffee for other people.

“God, how can someone be so pretty?” He breathes unintentionally, but he can’t find it himself to be bothered, even as he sees the movement of Jon shrugging.

“I mean he’s okay, but have you seen Evan? Now that’s someone who would win the pretty award, if there was one. Do you think that’s a thing? Hold on, I’m gonna look it up.”

“Are you kidding?” He spares an incredulous glance at Jon, ignoring the phone shoved up to his face, before turning his eyes back to the stranger and his adorable furrowed eyebrows, as he makes what looks like a difficult cup of coffee. “Do you need to start wearing your glasses again because we have to be seeing different things. You can’t possibly tell me that Evan is prettier than  _ him.” _

“Uh, well I am because it’s true?”

He shakes his head, baffled that people could look at this guy and not think what he thinks, but he doesn’t think too much into that, especially not when the man in question looks over, a quick glance, but stops when he sees Luke already staring.

He’s ashamed that he actually panics, and rushes to look away, pretending to admire the artwork that lines the walls. It’s a good few seconds before he gets enough courage to sneakily take a peek, seeing the other not looking at him, instead talking with new customers, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face, and Luke  _ really  _ shouldn’t have come back. 

Thankfully, before he keeps embarrassing himself and continues on staring, there’s a body blocking his view and he looks up, seeing Evan, amused smirk already in place at Jon’s hassel to put his phone away and meet his eyes eagerly with flushed cheeks.

“Hey, Evan.” He says, just to spite Jon who sits there silently, most likely afraid of talking in fear of fucking up, for the millionth time.

“Luke.” He smiles, placing down a cup in front of him, before turning to Jon, grin growing wider at Jon’s red face.

“And Jon, the guy who’s addicted to sugary coffee.”

He does his best not to snort in his own cup, as he takes a sip, watching with amused eyes as Jon hurries to call after Evan, who begins walking away.

“I-Thank!”

He does snort that time, he has to, because Jon is so bad at talking to him and it’s the best thing ever. Evan, of course, only smiles softly, not bothered by Jon’s horrified eyes and clear embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it, Jon.” But then he pauses, before he can leave, and Luke almost gets his phone out to record what’s about to happen because he  _ knows  _ what Evan’s going to say and it’s  _ about time.  _

“Actually, Jon, I was wondering, if you’re free tomorrow, do you maybe, want to go on a date...with me?”

Luke hums into his coffee, because huh, Evan can be nervous around Jon too, apparently.

“A date?” Jon asks, a little out of breath and honestly Luke’s kicking himself for being too nice and not recording all that’s going on for future blackmail, or to just remind Jon that he’s the worst when it comes to cute guys.

“Yeah, if that’s okay though!” Evan’s ears are starting to get red, Jon looks like he’s just been told he won a teddy bear lottery, and Luke’s in the middle of it all enjoying the show.

“Okay, yeah.” Luke watches amused, as both of their eyes light up in this non believing way.

“Yeah?” Evan breathes, followed by Jon’s enthusiastic nod. 

“Yeah.”

Now it’s just getting ridiculous, and so Luke rolls his eyes, setting his cup down. 

“I think this is when you two exchange numbers and I go back to drinking my coffee in peace.”

They both startle, as if forgetting he was even there, (he takes full offense) nervously laughing.

“Right, okay.” It’s a couple more minutes of shaky hands switching phones, putting in their numbers, before Evan gives one last small smile and walks away, to which Jon quickly grabs his arm, and Luke’s five seconds away from committing murder because that’s  _ his coffee that was just spilt, dammit. _

“Holy shit, Luke, it finally happened!”

“I have eyes, Jon, I saw the whole thing.”

He doesn’t say anything back, too busy staring off into space with this dazed look and Luke sighs, happy but admitting he’s a little jealous, because he looks back towards where the stunningly attractive guy is, frowning at the his thought of  _ what if we’re next?  _ Because it’s absurd, he doesn’t even know the guy!

Shaking his head, he goes to look away, maybe even have a serious talk with himself how those thoughts are not to be thought of again, but because the world hates him and wants to see him suffer, the other looks up right as he moves his head, and yet this time is different; Luke doesn’t immediately look away, instead lingers and nearly chokes on his spit when the other tilts his head and smiles, raising a hand to wave.

So maybe he’s quick to avert his eyes after that, but it’s not because the other is entirely too beautiful and Luke’s a nervous wreck, definitely not.

**

He doesn’t think it’s going to become a problem, the whole Jon and Evan situation. And it’s not, at least not at first, because Jon still makes him tag along on those early Saturday mornings, and laughs all the same when Luke gets caught staring at the cutie who he has yet to properly talk to. 

The only difference is that sometimes Evan joins them, (Luke doesn’t mind in the slightest, especially when that just means Jon has a red face throughout the whole hour and a half) or that instead of Jon not saying anything when they would order coffee, he just about talks Evan’s ear off, with plans for an upcoming date, or whispers about how a previous date went. 

It’s all disgustingly sweet, (there was that one time when the two were overly adorable, and Luke hadn’t really known what to do with himself, choosing to admire the trees outside, the new artwork inside, and by accident made eye contact with the gorgeous being who refuses to leave his mind; there was a lot of blushing, but the other had simply glanced at the new couple and just given Luke a  _ look,  _ like he knew the hell he was currently trapped in, and it was honestly one of the best moments of his life, sadly). 

So it’s not a problem, seeing his best friend happy and ever so slowly falling in love, but then it does become one, when he’s up and ready, waiting for Jon to leave his room so they have enough time to order their coffee and save their spot, before it got too crowded.

Except, when Jon enters the living room, he actually looks surprised, to see Luke there.

And then because he’s clueless, says, “Oh, you’re here?”

Luke is a little cranky in the morning’s especially before he’s had his daily dose of caffeine, and his patience is not one to be messed with.

“What? It’s Saturday, did you forget how the week works? Y’know, that there’s seven days and this is the day we go get coffee?”

Jon genuinely looks sorry, as he offers an apologetic smile and Luke’s already agitated before he says anything, “Fuck, I’m sorry, I thought I told you.”

At Luke’s blank stare he nervously laughs, slowly walking around, heading towards the front door, “Uh, so, Evan and I actually have a breakfast date today, but you know what? This is perfect! Now you can go without me and finally talk to that guy you’ve been drooling over these past few weeks! Anyways I’ll catch up with you later!”

Luke is left to stand there, glaring at the door that was previously slammed, and scoffs at the ridiculous suggestion, like if he would actually go  _ alone.  _ As if.

**

“What the fuck are you doing?” He whispers aloud, ignoring the older woman who gives him an odd look, as she goes to walk around him and his frozen body just outside the little shop. 

This was a terrible idea, one of the worsts, and yet instead of walking away like he  _ should,  _ he swings the door open, because he is  _ not afraid of a guy with a ridiculously cute smile. _

He’s totally screwed. But he walks up to the counter, huffing and determined to do this whole thing alone.

If only the world would let him, that is, because when he gets up to the front the mysterious stranger isn’t the one standing there, but someone else and instantly his mood falls, and a breath of air rushes past his lips, when there’s a muttered and uninterested, “Hey.” 

It’s not right at all, there should be a face pretty enough to rival Aphrodite, a gentle smile that softens even more when Luke can’t get the right words out, and earnest eyes that shine when Luke is only able to flash a smile because that’s all he’s capable of doing when around the other and so  _ what the hell? _

Maybe he’s a bit grumpy, when giving this new guy his order, but he’s upset because today was going to be the day, dammit. He plops himself down in his usual spot a little harder than necessary, and quickly pulls out his phone, wanting Jon to feel his wrath and how much love refuses to let him get his way. 

_ So you know your genius plan of me coming here alone and somehow wooing the pants off that guy? Well I’m here, but guess what? He’s not!  _

And just because he likes to double text for dramatic effect, adds hastily,

_ This is all your fault. _

He doesn’t get a response, obviously, because Jon is out probably having lots of fun with Evan and maybe they’re making out and feeling on top of the world while Luke is here sulking in a fucking  _ coffee shop. _

It’s all a little depressing, and he groans, slamming his head down, wondering how his life got so sad and lonely.

“Uh, hi?”

He freezes, immediately recognizing the voice, and raises his head shamefully slow, eyes widening when the guy making him feel all these conflicting emotions is  _ there,  _ standing in front of him in normal clothes and it’s so weird, to see him in something other than the work uniform.

He’s not entirely sure on what to do, and there’s a few minutes that pass where his mouth can only open and close, before he shakily, and with a lot of force, breathes, “I-you’re the guy...hi.”

The laugh he gets in response is too pure to be real, and Luke is so lost and terrified, but he manages to smile back, at the soft one he gets in return.

“Feel free to tell me I’m delusional and have been reading too much into this, although I’m really hoping you say yes, but, have you, by chance, been checking me out in a way that implies you want to get to know me more than just a normal customer?”

_ Holy shit.  _

“What happens if I say yes?” He’s a little breathless, both from the situation, and from the growing smile, lighting up an already captivating face. 

“I’d say we’re both idiots, for dancing around each other as long as we have, but that I’ve been doing the same, because I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I fucked up your drink.”

He’s dreaming, there’s no other explanation for what’s happening, but then the guy is slowly sliding into the seat across from his, looking just as nervous as he feels and god this is nothing  _ but real,  _ and he laughs at the situation they’re in, feeling the best he has when the beauty in front of him laughs too, seemingly understanding everything Luke can’t say.

“Wait, so are you telling me I haven’t been as subtle as I thought?”

“No way,” He laughs, shaking his head, “I’m not even sure if you know  _ how _ to be subtle.”

“Hey!” The more they keep talking, the more he starts to unwind, slowly, but it is happening, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

There’s a soft nudge to his foot, and really he couldn’t hold back his smile even if he tried, when the guy gets this cheeky look on his face, “You mean to tell me your definition of subtle is forward stares with drool hanging out of your mouth?”

He laughs abruptly, heart warming at the amused expression the other wears, “I never drooled, maybe I stared a little too openly, but drooling? Never.”

“You’re right,” Luke watches, a little anxiously and breathlessly, as he leans forward, lowering his voice slightly and in a way that ignites a fire he didn’t know was there, and Luke wants to hear it again and again, “I think that was me, doing all the drooling.”

Luke really wasn’t ready for any of this, not in a million years, and it’s a little embarrassing, how just the implications of those words, that the other has been longing after him in the same way he has, leaves him winded with the knowledge that this is  _ finally happening. _

“We both really are idiots, huh?”

“The biggest,” The guy smiles, before holding out his hand and shaking his head in playful annoyance, “I’m sorry, I just went straight to flirting with you without telling you my name. I’m Ryan, the guy you’ve been not so subtly checking out.”

If he didn’t stop himself last second, he would have giggled in the most embarrassing way, for finally knowing his name. 

Ryan’s hand is warm, but smooth all the same, as he grabs it, enjoying the feel of his gentle touch, “I’m Luke, the horrible flirt who didn’t know how to talk to you and resorted to checking you out in the most obvious ways.”

“I still can’t believe this is happening.” Ryan laughs, as he lets go of his hand, and Luke would’ve missed the feeling if not for Ryan pushing his leg against his own; Luke’s starting to think he’s in heaven, because Ryan is beautiful in this otherworldly way, hypnotizing him with his vibrant eyes, trapping him in a pool of exhilaration, for whatever comes next. “But I’m really glad it is. Although this just means I’m going to have to deal with a boastful Evan.”

“Evan?” He asks, confused at the sudden mention of his name, “Why would he be boastful?”

Ryan furrows his eyebrows, as he tilts his head, “Didn’t Jon tell you?”

At Luke’s confused stare, Ryan’s face softens into one of understanding, and he pats at Luke’s hand closest to him, “Evan did say he might forget, but, this whole thing was apparently a plan they’ve been working on for a couple days now.”

He’s stuck between wanting to murder Jon and hug him, and so he settles with both, as he processes what was just said.

“So that’s why he suddenly had a date with Evan and couldn’t come down here with me?”

“Yeah, but you have to admit though, it was a pretty genius plan, considering we probably would’ve never made a move ourselves.”

He’s right of course, but that doesn’t stop Luke from throwing a hand to his chest, in mock offense, “Do you doubt my flirting skills? I would have definitely made a move, with Jon’s help or not.”

It’s a total lie, one that’s obvious as Ryan playfully rolls his eyes, smiling in a way that sure looked a lot like fond.

“As it turns out I don’t know about these amazing flirting skills, but I was kinda hoping today would be the day you show me.”

And, oh, okay, Luke may or may not choke on his spit.

Ryan rushes to get up and clamp a hand on his back, staring at him with concerned eyes and if Luke wasn’t still replaying what was just said, he might be a bit more horrified.

“Are you okay? Or was that too forward?”

“God no I just-wow, okay, yeah. We’re doing this then?”

His breathing is still erratic, throat sore, but the look Ryan gives him overshadows that, and the hand that’s still on his back softens into a light sensation, burning Luke where it lays.

“If you’re okay with that?”

Luke wants to laugh, throw his hands up and say  _ this has been on my mind since I met you, of fucking course it’s okay! _

Instead, though, he settles for, “It’s more than okay.” Not as vocal, but it gets the message across all the same, considering the grin that takes over Ryan’s face, as he steps back so Luke can stand, and he has to admit, his heart soars at the height difference, and how Ryan has to tilt his head up, as he nudges his arm, face flushed, “Good, because a little birdy told me bowling makes you a little more competitive than it should, and it just so happens that I’m amazing at it.”

“Oh?” He laughs, not at all bothered when Ryan grabs his hand, pulling him along, “Do I smell a bet coming?”

Ryan looks back at him, throwing a small wink that almost makes Luke trip, “Of course. Loser takes the other out for dinner?”

“Honestly,” He says, falling in step with Ryan as they leave the shop, memorising the way the sun glows over the man, as he moves closer to Luke, “That sounds like a win-win situation to me.”

“Yeah?” Ryan smiles, the brightest Luke has ever seen, and he’s a prisoner to it, can do nothing other than stare and get lost, “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

So maybe he’s still terrified, or waiting for the next embarrassing thing to happen, but the part of him that says he can and is ready to take on all of this grows louder, silencing the parts that waver, and then well, when Ryan holds his hand like a confirmation, that he’s in this too, there’s no way for him to be anything other than sure, concrete in the idea that this new sensation is here to stay, guided by the radiance that is Ryan, who leads the way.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything seems a bit rushed, because it was and I didn't really know how to write this. 
> 
> Anyways I hope it was still enjoyable! :)


End file.
